


You Play It Too Safe

by HartKins



Category: Spy (2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 02:55:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4902859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HartKins/pseuds/HartKins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Susan & Nancy have a girls night. Could be spoilers for the movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Champagne & Beef Jerky

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing about a movie and one that I admire. I saw it in theatres more than Susan's age, if that tells you anything about the love I have for this movie.

**Susan comes out of the bathroom after taking a long hot bath that Nancy suggested.**

"Feeling better?" Nancy says while figuring out the TV in the hotel room.

"A little bit." Susan sighs drying her hair with a towel.

"Well I know what will make you feel even better. Champagne, beef jerky and guess what I found on Netflix! Beaches!" Nancy is clearly more excited than Susan.

**They sit next to each other on a very white but nice sofa, drinking champagne in plastic cups and chewing on beef jerky.**

"You were pretty badass with that gun, Nance. I didn't think you had it in you." Susan says with a smile.

"Me either, I thought for sure I was going to shoot the propeller. Aldo tried to give me a few tips before getting in the helicopter but his hands kept wandering to my breasts instead of the gun!" Nancy says with a slightly horrified look on her face.

"Oh my god." Was all Susan could say.

**They finish the movie and 2 bottles of champagne plus 3 packages of beef jerky. They're both drunk and laying back on the sofa.**

"What were you and Fine talking about earlier?" Nancy says slurring her words.

"Just stuff. He thinks I'm great and doesn't think he will find anyone as good as me in the basement." Susan says looking up at the ceiling.

"Hey what about me? I shot a man!" Nancy says turning her head towards Susan.

"I know that, I told him there are a lot of good people down there, because there are. You're my favorite." She says winking at Nancy.


	2. Because She's In Love With Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nancy believes in Susan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm pretty happy about this chapter. Hope you guys like it :)

"I really don't want to sleep on this couch." Susan sighs.

"Bed?" Nancy says trying to get up. "Blimey, I'm sore. Tackling 50 Cent Piece was hard work."

**They barely make it to the bed before collapsing. Once they get under the covers they turn and face each other.**

"Nothing happened between you & 50 Cent right?" Susan asks with curiosity.

"Oh no, nothing happened. I had a job to do and I did whatever it took to get it done. I also had to protect you too because you're my best friend." Nancy smiles at Susan.

"Fine said he had to protect me too. I can't believe Rayna told him I'm in love with him. God and those things I said about him, I'm such an idiot." Susan says and buries her face in the pillow.

"Hey! Come on now, you're not an idiot." Nancy rubs her arm. "Are you in love with him?"

Susan turns her head back towards Nancy. "I don't know. He's nice, handsome, smart and funny; but I'm sure he could do way better than me. Him & Rayna looked good together, too bad she's in jail." Susan laughs lightly.

"Not all of that is true. Do I need to repeat what I said at the bar before Miss Double Agent showed up?" Nancy glares at Susan. "I'm going to anyway. I think you're brilliant as you are, you're exciting and you really do play it too safe. Clearly you're just as good, if not better than Fine & Ford. Obviously you're better than Karen Walker because you're not dead. You need to believe in yourself. I sure do." Nancy looks at Susan waiting for a response.

"You're never wrong, I guess." Susan sighs.

"Don't make me start singing to you, I'm too drunk." Nancy says while pointing her finger at Susan.

**They both drift off to sleep for what seems like hours but is only 10 minutes. Susan wakes up with a lingering thought in her head.**


	3. Hot As Fuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why sleep when you could have a deep conversation with your best friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who read Chapter 2 prior to me posting this chapter, I changed it to Nancy having the lingering thought instead of Susan.

"Susan? Are you asleep?" Nancy whispers, hoping she doesn't startle her. 

"Depends. What is it?" Susan says hoarsely. 

"Nothing, nevermind. Sorry I woke you." Nancy lets out a sigh and turns away from Susan. 

"Well now I'm curious. What is it?" Susan turns towards Nancy. 

"I'm in love with someone." Nancy says quickly. 

"What did you just say?" Susan asks confused. 

"I said, I am in love with someone." Nancy says enunciating each syllable then turns toward Susan. 

Susan stares at Nancy for a few seconds. "It's not 50 Cent is it? I thought nothing happened between you two?" She asks suspiciously. 

"No, not him, and I swear nothing happened. He was fun to tackle, but he's not my type." Nancy sighs. 

"Oh God." Susan sits up quickly. "It's Aldo. He got inside you, mentally I mean. Unless he did physically, also?" She waits for a response that doesn't come. "How did you two find each other anyway?" 

"First of all, it's not him, he's also not my type, too aggressive for me. Second, he found me and got me out of jail. He told me where you were headed and I got 50 Cent to let us use his helicopter. Plus, he's obsessed with you." Nancy says sitting up. 

"Well then what is your type?" Susan has run out of guess. 

"You." Nancy bites her bottom lip while waiting for a response. 

"Huh? What? Me? Why?" Susan is clearly taken aback. 

"I'm in love with you, Susan Cooper. I have been for very long time, but then you & Jerry got together and I had to let it go." Nancy says feeling relieved. 

"Why didn't you tell me after Jerry left me?" Susan asks still slightly confused. 

"Because then you met Fine and you were so in love with him. I wanted you to be happy and I didn't want to stand in the way of you & him." Nancy looks down at her hands in her lap. 

"Do you know why I loved Fine? Susan tries to look into Nancy's eyes. 

Nancy shakes her head. "No" 

"Jerry left me because I was pretending who I was. I wanted to believe I was straight and the only way I could think of doing that was falling in love with Fine. I couldn't accept I was gay because that would've been one more thing my mom could use to torture me with." Susan takes a deep breath. "I love you, Nancy, but I couldn't admit it to you because I couldn't even admit it to myself." 

Nancy smiles. "I'm glad we're finally on the same page because you really are hot as fuck." She sighs deeply. 

"Oh my god, not you too!" Susan laughs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this wasn't too drawn out. I want to move things along but still want Susan & Nancy to talk some.

**Author's Note:**

> I am going to try my hardest to work on this fic. I'm not exactly sure where I want to take this story, but I'm open to suggestions! Feedback would also be appreciated.


End file.
